Meant To Be
by rentamiya
Summary: Her eyes were like jewels, full of honesty and her expression in playing the piano is very angelic.Her eyes already held me as her prisoner. It was a big fault that she turned me down. You won't get away, "You are mine, Orihime.We are always meant to be"


_**Meant To Be**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Meant To Be

**Author**: Ren Tamiya (Screen name only)

**Made**: May 14, 2011 (Saturday)

**Chapter 1**: Fated Encounter... "Your eyes that dwells within"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

**Warnings**: Abusive words and bad behavior, beware!

**Main Pairings:** Aizen x Orihime

**Side pairings:** Ichigo x Rukia

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

**Antagonist**: Hinamori

* * *

><p>So this is my second fanfiction and it is BLEACH this time. One of my favorite anime and the main couple is one of my all time favorites too while the side pairings are few of my favorites also.<p>

So the story is just having a normal life and no shinigami parts in the story. Hinamori is a very rich model who is deeply in love with Aizen but then well Aizen is not in love with Hinamori. Obviously Hinamori will destroy anyone who will go near and close with 'her' Aizen. And of course she will make Orihime's life a living hell because Aizen seemed to like her in a way. ^_^ But that's until she met Hitsugaya, Ichigo's best friend and a very rich businessman too. Well that's how it is with Hinamori being an antagonist in Aizen and Orihime's life but that won't be too long.

Ichigo and Rukia on the other hand is already a couple. Rukia is Orihime's best friend together with Tatsuki. The three of them love music. Tatsuki's on electric guitar while Rukia is on violin. While I'll be telling Orihime's favorite instrument later on. Ichigo and Rukia's attitudes are almost the same which made them so compatible.

Did I even mention that Ichigo and Orihime are siblings? Ichigo is 2 years older than Orihime. They are living in a normal house together with their funny father, Isshin, and a soccer freak sister, Karin. Their mother died when giving birth to a girl who they named Yuzu and who died with their mother too.

Rukia-21 years old

Ichigo-23 years old

Orihime-21 years old

Aizen-30 years old

Tatsuki-21 years old

Karin-17 years old

Hitsugaya-23 years old

Hinamori-21 years old

Okay so, let's get it on!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Synopsis: (Full)<strong>_

Orihime is a very great pianist and had a very good voice. Since her family isn't that rich even though her father owns a clinic, she needs to find jobs to buy some stuff for her also. She can't find a normal job so she uses her great talent of playing the piano to earn money. She plays on some bars, parties, theater plays or even her own piano recital (obviously many people will go because she was famous) but then she never wanted to go and face paparazzi. Only some magazine interview and newspaper ads for work.

Orihime and Aizen just met in a fancy party and never thought they will meet again but one time, on Orihime's recital, Aizen was just fascinated by Orihime's beauty in playing the piano and how good she is. But Orihime isn't the type of person to fall for money and fame, how will Aizen responds to it?

"You will be mine, Orhime Kurusaki."

* * *

><p>Orihime's POV...<p>

It was a very great Friday morning. Though I am not expecting great deals this afternoon. I was invited in a very grand and fancy party by a certain person. I have the right to decline but when opportunity hits, I should just go on with it. I need to know people so that I will have more job opportunities.

I am not really the kind of person to fall for money or popularity unlike some girls over there that's why I declined all of my rich suitors. According to Rukia Kuchiki and Tatsuki Arisawa, they just wanted my body or so I say.

I don't really understand any of those things but I guess I'll just have to follow my best friend's words and my brother's advice.

Well I am a pianist and according to them, a great singer too. They told me I was kinda naïve but a great beauty physically and mentally. I am not sure what they mean about me being beautiful. I guess I am just dumb, am I?

So my little sister is just a high school student while my big brother is working full time in a book store since he loved books. I am not sure why people is surprise knowing my brother loves books because he's somehow a delinquent in his younger years but of course he changed because of my best friend and his girl friend, Rukia Kuchiki.

A loud male voice snapped me out of my thinking.

"Hime! Hime! Kurosaki, Orihime!"

"Ichi-nii?" I called back.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ichigo onii-san answered.

"Coming." I replied.

After changing my clothes from a night gown to a casual wear with jeans, gray spaghetti shirt and on top of it is a black girl's vest. I wore my black flat sandal as I hurriedly went down the stairs and sit on the table.

"Ichi-nii(1), did you cook the breakfast?" I asked him with a smile.

"Yes I did since you did not wake up early this day." Ichi-nii answered. From a smile, I turned to him with my original as what they said 'Orihime's puppy side'.

"Gomenasai (2) Ichi-nii." I said.

"You can never fool me with those puppy eyes, Hime! Tomorrow, you should wake up early." Ichigo said with an annoyed expression.

"So you forgive me?" I asked him for a confirmation. Ichigo nii-san is not really the type to express his real feelings of saying 'yes' or 'no' and not that expressive either but for his close friends, girl friend and family he is very expressive.

"Yes." He answered and from my 'puppy side' I turned into my original happy side.

"But, only for today, alright?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Don't bully our cute little Hime-chan here Ichigo. She's been preparing her pieces and some other pieces that she will play this Sunday." My father said. Oh I love father very much. The best funny father I ever had.

And yes I have a Sunday schedule of playing in my very own recital sponsored by Mr. Kuchiki, Byakuya who is the big brother of my best friend Rukia Kuchiki. They are rich by the way and Rukia's job is an event coordinator. She could be the vice president of Kuchiki Enterprises but she refused the offer and became what she wanted to be.

"Shut up goat-face (3)!" My brother said.

"Its fine goat-face, I am sure our dear Hime-nee-san (4) already memorized the pieces. You know she's very gifted." I heard my imouto-chan(5), Karin, who was beside me said.

"Of course she's as talented as your okaa-san (6), everyone." Isshin otou-san said.

"Okay. Let's just eat, alright?" I told them. I don't really like flattery very much. I can't handle it very well.

"Itadakimasu! (7)" We all said as we eat the foods cooked by my brother.

After breakfast, I went to the studio where I usually practice inside our house. It was only the piano room or music room before but because I bought things from the money I earn, I made it into a studio. There I recorded my pieces and hear it again to see some loopholes or wrong notes then I changed them.

I always practice there every morning, afternoon and every night except if I have somewhere to go. And mostly if I don't understand my feelings or if I am sad then I usually tend to play any kind of music in there.

"I wonder what I will play today." I told myself as I scan the pieces I will play in the own recital this Sunday. And right, I already memorized all of them. Rukia and Tatsuki are both going to play in my recital too. Solo, together by pairs and the last are by 3. I love our ending song. It's a very good song full of fun and excitement.

"Well let's try Beethoven Symphony No. 9" I told myself as I play it. It was actually played by orchestra but of course piano is still present and I intend to play it.

I am not as good as Beethoven and other professional pianist but it's my love in piano and music that made me how I am today.

It was unfortunate but I did not finish playing the piano when my cell phone, an HTC Evo 4G Phone (Sprint), rings. It was I who bought that cell phone out of my money and with the help of Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan in my birthday last year. It was really expensive but thanks to those two, I bought it.

As I heard the ringtone, I already know who was calling me even without looking at the name in the screen. I answered it.

~"Hello Rukia."

~"Moshimoshi, Hime-chan. Breakfast?" She greeted.

~"No thanks. I already ate my breakfast." I answered softly.

~"Then that's good. Are you free this afternoon?" She asked. My soft smile faded away. I wanted to go with her but I can't.

~"I am sorry Rukia-chan but I can't. I have to go on a fancy party this afternoon." I answered sadly.

~"I know you're sad not coming with me and I am too. How about tomorrow?" She asked.

~"We will be practicing whole day, right?" I asked her.

~"Don't worry. Onii-chan will let give us a lot of free time tomorrow. You already know how Bya-nii knows your skills." Rukia answered which made me smile and giggle a bit.

~"Arigatou, Rukia-chan." I thankfully told her.

~"Right. So see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Hime-chan."

~"Buh- bye."

I hung up my phone. I smiled to myself.

"_This is going to be a very great week._" I thought.

It was then afternoon when I arrived in the grand party I was invited to. I look at the visitors who are going inside the party hall and all of them are wearing grand ball gowns while mine is just a very simple white flow dress. But I still loved it because this was owned by my mother.

"Mademoiselle, we've arrived." The driver of the car who got me from my house said.

"Thank you." I told him with a glance. I saw a small speck of blush in his face. I nodded and then went out of the car. It was such a grand place indeed. There are a lot of modern chandeliers, also rear and antique candle holders. The foods are grand also. As for the visitors, it's obvious that they are rich and famous. I saw some models from my favorite magazines and some actors and actresses.

I guess I am totally out of place here. I just wished I brought along with me my brother and Rukia-chan but then they told me they'll be having a date so I can't bother him while I can never bring Tatsuki in places like this. She'll hate me for it.

"Orihime-san." A male voice called out. I faced at my back and alas! I saw someone very familiar to Ichigo-nii-san who became my friend too.

"Toshiro-kun!" I called back.

"I didn't expect you here. Is your stupid brother with you?" Hitsugaya Toshiro asked. He's wearing a black tuxedo and he looks good in it with his white hair and fierce gaze. I guess that's some kind of reason why they are best friend with my brother.

"Nope. Unfortunately he had had a date with my dear best friend Rukia-chan so the two of them can't come." I answered truthfully but a blush crept in my face. I am not really a relax type of person especially to those who are rich and famous but except of course Rukia-chan. We've been childhood friends already but I am not into her brother too. I'm really a shy person. I only show my real emotion and natural expression whenever I am playing the piano.

"Is that so?" He asked for a confirmation.

"Yes. So Toshirou-kun, uhm do you by any chance have someone with you right now?" I asked him. I don't know what to say anymore and I don't want him to think that I am a boring type of girl.

"No I don't. How about you?" He asked me. He's really the type of person to only smile and laugh to those people he likes being with like Ichigo and Renji. They're childhood friends too. They meet when Toshiro-kun got bullied by kids and was saved by Ichi-nii and Renji-san. Then they became best friends.

"I don't have any too. The one who invited me was just talking to her boyfriend just over there so I guess I need to be by myself at the moment." I told him. It's true that Rangiku-san is talking with her boyfriend there. I don't know he's name but he has the aura in him that people needs to watch out.

"Then, do you want any company?" He asked. It's kinda boring so I guess I will agree on him and let him join me for company.

"Sure. I am not really into parties but I am glad I saw you. Ichii-nii would be glad knowing you accompanied me." I told him with a shy smile on my face and a jolly expression indeed.

"That's good, let's go." He invited. I nodded while answering,

"Sure."

Then off we go. We decided to go to where the wines are and as we walk, I saw the most serious eyes I ever met. Serious in a sense that it's very captivating and it's pulling me into its owner. When I set my eyes on him, he looks at me with an unexplainable gaze. I don't know if I currently read him but I guess he doubts something. I don't understand at all. Such rear gaze.

"What is it, Orihime-san?" I heard Hitsugaya-kun asked me.

"Nothing." I told him.

More or less, I guess our paths will never cross again, right?

Aizen's POV...

Those were pretty eyes. It was more than a valuable stone and the most honest eyes I have ever seen before.

But since she is in this party, she might as well be the same as those social ladies I have met. Like this one near me.

They're just beauty freaks who love money, gambling, fashion and make-ups. I totally hate all of them.

But there's something about those eyes.

Something that captivated me into it.

Something that wanted me to look at those eyes until it changes its meaning into something with love.

I don't know.

But I guess our destinies would never intertwine again, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>VIRORIUM SECTION<strong>

(This is what I call my commentary section ^_^)

Okay, so here's my first AiHime or AizenHime pair chapter. I love this story, well that's just for me though. I don't know if you love it too.

I love Aizen and Orihime a lot and I love them as a pair.

Hime-chan is so kawai ^_^

While Aizen-sama is so gakui shousta stekidesu. _

Please review and critics are always welcome. ^_^

* * *

><p><em><strong>CERTAIN SUBJECT INFORMATIONS (CSI)<strong>_

(1)Onii-chan/ Ichii-nii- _Brother or Big brother_

(2)Gomenasai- _I am sorry/ Sorry_

(3)Goat face- _The one Ichigo often calls his father_

(4)Onee-san/Hime-nee-san- _Sister or Big sister_

(5)Imouto-chan- _Little sister_

(6)Okaasan- _Mother_

(7)Itadakimasu- _A certain word Japanese people says before eating their meal_

* * *

><p>I guess that's everything for the first chapter...<p>

Thank you so much for reading

Please don't forget to

...


End file.
